How The Solas Romance Should Have Ended
by RedxXx1528
Summary: After hearing Cole try to make sense of Solas's emotions and the way Solas reacted toward it...something doesn't quite add up. After everything they've been through and everything that's happened, Ellana thinks she might have the answer. But how will Solas react...


**So, this is my first every Fanfiction. Hope everyone enjoys this. Now to all you Dragon age fans out there, I don't know the lore all to well and I haven't played Inquisition all the way through yet. However, I did do some research on the subject and watched the ending of the this romance a few times. Anyways enjoy. Hope there aren't too many spelling errors. And please no rude or nasty comments. (:**

**Fixed most of the little mistakes I missed yesterday.**

* * *

><p>Ellana breathed deeply, steadying herself for what she was about to do. Now that she knew, now that she understood, she had to talk to him. The only thing she was unsure of was his reaction when she told him.<p>

Before she even realized it, she had appeared before the door to the room he always seemed to dwell in. She prayed that everything would go somewhat smoothly. She then took a deep breath, opened the door, and walked over to him.

Solas looked up at her as she entered. His expression showed confusion, at her own probably serious but slightly scared expression. She glanced at him and walked off, headed for a secluded place where no one had the possibility of hearing their conversation. And just as she thought he would, he followed her without question.

Of all the places she could have gone, why exactly she chose the grove she didn't know. She didn't have time to be picky though and decided to just go with it. She stood for a while, her back to him, as she pondered her thoughts.

"What did you need to talk about, Inquisitor?" Her heart broke slightly every time he used that name with her.

She turned around. A sad expression on her face.

"I don't know where to begin or how to start." She said hoping that he wouldn't leave thinking she just wanted to talk about their relationship again.

She started pacing, biting her nail, a nervous habit.

Solas sighed, assuming the latter. "I've already told you, this discussion is closed. You need to focus on the mission at hand, Inquisitor. If that's all you wanted to talk about then I should take my leave." He said and started to turn away.

"Wait." She called out, scrambling for something to get him to stay and hear her out. "It's _not_ about that. Well…maybe it is a little…but there's something else I wanted to discuss as well."

"Well, let's hear it then." Solas replied, starting to sound exasperated.

"Okay," She sighed, nodding resolutely and finally deciding where to begin. "I guess I'll started from when my first suspicions began to arise. No offense, but I've always found you a little odd Solas. I'm not saying that as a bad thing, it's actually one of the qualities I… I love about you." She stumbled out. Glancing up at his expression, then cut him off as he was about to tell her to stop. "That was only one of the things I noticed, the others were more pronounced. Like how at the Temple of Mythal, you seemed almost defensive about the Fen'Harel statue. As well as other little comments you've had about the Fade, it all just seemed unreal the things you knew." Now she started to see him put the pieces together in his mind. His expression slowly to shifting from one of confusion to one of realization and fright. But she continued on undeterred. "But the one that clued me in the most was when Cole was trying to help us resolve what had happened. How could I miss when he said 'They sleep, masked in a mirror, hiding, hurting, and to wake them…'. And, so, I just have one question for you, which I plead you will answer me truthfully. Are you…are you…are you Dread Wolf?" She finally got out. Almost chocking on the words and what they could really mean.

He stared at her tormented, sighed and then after what felt like eternity finally said, "I am." Then he stood stiff, as if waiting for her to lash out.

She had been unsure about what she would do when she finally found out for certain if it was true, however; despite all that she knew of the Dread Wolf, she did not fear him. No matter his past experiences or mistakes, this was Solas, her Solas, and nothing would change that.

"Then, as much as it hurts, I must ask again. Why?" She said her voice coming out a little shaky from emotion. Scared blind at the thought of what he'd say.

"If you know, then you know exactly why." He said his emotions showing through like the last time they were here.

"No, I don't know why!" She cried angrily. He stood taking it all, knowing he deserved her anger. "I love you, and I know you love me! Because I love you I want to help you, to shoulder your burdens with you! Do you think me so weak and incompetent as to not be able to help you!? Am I just a…a weakling mortal who isn't good for anything!? She fell to the ground after finishing, sobbing, as he rushed towards her enveloping her in his embrace.

Almost immediately she quieted, consumed by the feeling of warmth his touch brought with him.

"I do love you, vhenan." He cooed in her ear. "And I would never think that of you. I just couldn't bear it if you got hurt from my doing or from the people or things I encounter. I thought you would never love me because of who I am."

"I promise you won't lose me. Just let me be with you." She pleaded. "And you know," She touched his face as she spoke. "I will always love you. No matter who or what you are. I love _you._" She closed her eyes as he bent his head and kissed her with more passion than ever before. She loved this elf, god, whoever he was, she loved him, and always would.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please leave any comments!<strong>


End file.
